


La festa di Natale

by LePeruggine, Nizah



Series: Justice League Belonging Series [2]
Category: DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Christmas Party, Domestic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePeruggine/pseuds/LePeruggine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/Nizah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John è <i>così</i> sollevato che J'onn abbia salvato la vita a Wally, dopo che Doc era quasi riuscito ad ucciderlo con il suo diabolico siero. Ma ora deve fare i conti con una nuova consapevolezza, e la festa di Natale a Villa Wayne è alle porte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Breve side story con protagonisti John e Wally. ^_^

WATCH TOWER

06:15 A.M.

_Andrà tutto bene, starai bene!_

A tratti il buio, a tratti la luce. A tratti l'aria, a tratti l'asfissia. È come entrare ed uscire da una barile d'acqua torbida. Per fortuna la tua voce familiare è una guida nell'oscurità, un appiglio sul precipizio, il punto di raccordo nel vuoto totale.

_Coraggio piccolo, io sono con te!_

Con me. Le tue braccia forti che stringono il mio corpo disgregato e lo tengono insieme. Per non permettergli di sgretolarsi e poi sparire. Perchè io voglio vivere, ed è una battaglia che ho paura di perdere!

_Sono con te._

Con me. Come sempre, da tanti anni a questa parte ormai.

 

* * *

 

John si appoggiò con la schiena alla parete e, lentamente, scivolò fino a rimanere accucciato sul pavimento. La fronte china sulle ginocchia e le braccia sopra il capo. Era spossato, senza fiato, senza energie. Aveva volato più velocemente possibile, aveva valicato tutti gli strati dell'atmosfera terrestre come una cometa verde, stringendo il corpo agonizzante di Flash contro il proprio.

Ricordava il cuore del compagno battere rapido, come impazzito e a tratti bloccarsi. E il respiro acellerare e poi estinguersi e il lampo disegnato sul petto sobbalzare in sussulti dolorosi. Aveva sentito i muscoli tremare con violenza, quasi in procinto di strapparsi e per questo lo aveva avvinghiato ancora più forte. E lo aveva incoraggiato, incitato, persino pregato di non lasciarsi andare. Era entrato nella Watch Tower in pieno panico, solo l'intervento di J'onn era riuscito in qualche modo a fargli recuperare la lucidità.

Aveva guardato come il marziano apportasse le prime manovre di rianimazione cardiopolmonare, gli era barcollato dietro fino a quando era stato possibile. Siringhe, lacci emostatici, stringhe, respiratori, tubi, medicinali. Uno scenario caotico che parlava di dolore.

Non era stato presente quando, mesi prima, era arrivato Bruce in condizioni disperate, tanto che avevano temuto di non riuscire a salvarlo, ma ora, in quella barella c'era Wally...

Poi l'allarme era cessato. J'onn gli aveva parlato, accennandogli di aver sintetizzato qualcosa di utile contro le misture enzimatiche di Doc, parole su parole che la Lanterna aveva colto a malapena. Un'occhiata alla sagoma ora immobile del giovane, dietro il vetro della camera di rianimazione, e improvvisamente gli era crollata addosso una grande stanchezza.

«Batman e Superman si trovano ancora a Wilmington, devo tornare da loro per aiutarli.» aveva dichiarato, l'anello aveva iniziato a pulsare debolmente la sua luce smeraldina.

«Wonder Woman è già arrivata con il Javelin, Superman è in salvo, lo sta portando qui.» lo aveva tranquillizzato J'onn. «Anche lui ha bisogno di cure. Batman resterà per gli ultimi accertamenti, non sembra aver riportato danni di rilievo.»

«Ok, in questo caso resterò.»

«Vado ad accogliere Diana e ad occuparmi di Clark.» J'onn si era incamminato verso l'hangar.

John sapeva che avrebbe dovuto domandargli se serviva una mano, ma la sua bocca era restata chiusa.

Era rimasto lì, si era accostato al muro e si era lasciato andare.

C'era qualcosa che lo faceva star male. Non riusciva a rimanere concentrato e avvertiva chiaramente il terrore agitarsi ancora in lui, lo aveva provato per tutto l'interminabile periodo che aveva trasportato Flash verso la Watch Tower, temendo ogni secondo di perderlo. Gli lacerava l'anima il solo pensiero. Avevano rischiato di perdere Batman non troppo tempo prima, e allo stesso modo Superman, e la cosa lo aveva seriamente turbato. 

Tuttavia, perdere Wally? Inconcepibile!

Alzò lentamente la testa e sbirciò oltre le vetrate della stanza. Giacché non era andato in aiuto di Diana e J'onn quantomeno avrebbe dovuto alzarsi e rimanere al capezzale di Flash. Non era da lui quell'inerzia, lasciarsi travolgere da tante emozioni. Non era da lui, né in quanto Lanterna Verde, né in quanto John Stewart!

Si fece forza, alzandosi in piedi e valicando la porta. Martian Manhunter aveva sfilato la maschera dal volto di Flash e squarciato parti del costume per portare le adeguate cure. Così la pelle chiara era in evidenza, e aghi e tubi sporgevano dal petto, dalle braccia. I lineamente erano in parte inglobati nel respiratore, gli occhi chiusi, le palpebre frementi anche se il respiro era forzosamente regolare e i suoi muscoli non più sovrastimolati.

Nel complesso sembrava molto giovane e molto indifeso.

John inspirò a fondo, afferrò uno sgabello, lo portò vicino al letto e sedette. Con una mano sfiorò delicatamente i capelli rossi e con l'altra strinse le dita inerti. «Coraggio piccolo, sono con te.»

 

* * *

 

Il suo primo risveglio lo vide aprire gli occhi sul viso inquieto di John Stewart. Quando l'altro si rese conto che aveva ripreso conoscenza sorrise. «Bentornato tra noi.»

Sorrise a sua volta. «John...» La voce fuoriuscì dalla gola dolorante, tracimando gracchiante dalle labbra come fosse stata un soffio di polvere. In effetti la sua lingua aveva proprio quell'orribile sapore. Pensò che voleva un dolce succo d'arancia e magari una barretta con doppio cioccolato al latte, poi un'improvvisa consapevolezza spazzò via ogni desiderio: non ricordava se aveva infine liberato Superman e non sapeva cosa ne era stato di Marc Seaform, rammentava la polvere, gli spari, Batman rannicchiato dietro un tavolo divelto e il filo di ferro arrotolato sui polsi sanguinanti di Clark. Avvertì immediatamente un senso d'allarme crescente, fino a quando si accorse che John gli aveva preso una mano e la stava stringendo. Sul volto dell'amico non c'erano le avvisaglie di una tragedia in atto. Respirò con cautela, il suo cuore rallentò piano i battiti. «Ehi amico, che è successo a Wilmington?» domandò, tentando di ricambiare la stretta senza riuscirci.

«Un po' di trambusto, ma siamo riusciti a fare ordine, come sempre.» rispose l'altro. «Superman e Batman stanno bene. Seaform è morto.»

«Oh.» Seaform morto? Quell'uomo era un pericolo per tutti loro, ma era anche uno scienziato abile, se si fosse schierato dalla parte giusta avrebbe portato grandi benefici all'umanità. 

Peccato, ma almeno Clark stava bene e anche Bruce se l'era cavata, questo gli sarebbe bastato.

John gli accostò alle labbra una cannuccia. Wally l'afferrò al volo e succhiò entusiasticamente, credendo si trattasse del succo d'arancia agognato.

Il sapore orribile mandò in frantumi le sue rosee aspettative. «Ehi!» protestò «Che roba è?».

«Acqua, sali minerali, acido acetilsalicilico. Non lamentarti e bevi.»

Esitante afferrò ancora la cannuccia e tentò di ingurgitare la schifezza il più velocemente possibile.

«Ora riposa.» disse l'altro, un po' rude, ma comunque con gentilezza. Il solito vecchio John tornò a sedersi al suo fianco.

In effetti Wally si rese conto di avere difficoltà a tenere le palpebre aperte. «Te ne vai?» borbottò.

«Certo che no. Resto con te.»

«Grazie.» sussurrò il giovane e si lasciò di nuovo scivolare nell'oblio.

 

Quando si svegliò John era ancora lì. Gomiti sul bordo del materassao, il viso appoggiato ai palmi, le palpebre abbassate. Ma non stava dormendo. Quando Wally tentò di cambiare posizione spalancò i suoi luminosi occhi verdi. «Hai bisogno di qualcosa?» gli domandò prontamente.

«Sì, dovrei andare in bagno e poi mi fa male la schiena.» mormorò, sentendosi in imbarazzo.

«Ti aiuto io.» si offrì l'altro.

«Davvero? Forse posso fare da solo, non serve che tu...»

John non disse una parola. Prese il necessario, lo aiutò a mettersi seduto, ad evacuare, a pulirsi e infine, gli chiese se voleva distendersi su un fianco. 

Wally annuì. Lo fece bere di nuovo, questa volta la bevanda aveva un sapore gradevole, anche se sempre chimico. «Quando potrò mangiare qualcosa di un po' più, ehm, consistente?» domandò accomodandosi con cautela, scoprendo di avere gli arti rigidi e doloranti.

«Presto, lo prometto.»

Si riaddormentò senza nemmeno rendersi conto di non avere più tubi attaccati al torace.

 

Al terzo risveglio rimase con gli occhi chiusi e ben attento a non muoversi. Dita delicate gli sfioravano i capelli e la fronte. Avvertiva la voce bassa di Diana, ma si trovava ad una distanza troppo grande per essere lei l'autrice di quelle carezze.

«Sono fuori pericolo entrambi a quanto pare.» stava dicendo l'amazzone.

«Ci saranno conseguenze?» domandò l'inconfondibile voce profonda di John. Era lui a stargli tanto vicino. Sue erano quelle dita gentili.

«Non ne possiamo ancora essere certi, ma non risultano danni permanenti dalle prime analisi. Il siero elaborato da J'onn, benché rudimentale, sembra aver avuto efficacia.» spiegò lei.

«Me lo auguro, non sopporterei se gli succedesse qualcosa di brutto.»

«Sono rischi a cui andiamo costantemente incontro, visto lo stile di vita che abbiamo scelto.» replicò Diana, obiettiva.

Le carezze andarono intensificandosi, si spostarono sulla sua tempia. «Lo so.» il cupo rimbrotto della Lanterna chiuse la conversazione.

Sentì Diana allontanarsi, John rimase e il suo dolce tocco pure.

Wally aveva fame e sete e desiderio di cambiare di nuovo posizione, eppure in quel momento non c'era altro che lo gratificasse di più di quel silenzio e del gesto che lo connetteva così fortemente al compagno.

Realizzò con stupore che il suo legame con John aveva ultimamente cominciato ad assumere un valore molto diverso da quello che lui aveva sempre dato per scontato. Non sapeva se era in considerazione di tutti i rischi e le scampate perdite con cui avevano dovuto fare i conti a seguito di Doc che aveva cambiato punto di vista, o se, più probabilmente, aveva cominciato a riflettere sui legami che intercorrevano tra loro quando aveva scoperto che Batman e Superman provavano un sentimento reciproco che andava oltre l'amicizia. L'immagine del loro bacio appassionato nella Sala della Giustizia gli era rimasta impressa per giorni, anche quando avrebbe voluto dimenticarsene o fingere che nulla del genere fosse mai accaduto.

E se fosse stato John ad afferrarlo, attirandolo contro il proprio petto, così stretto e così vicino da appoggiare le morbide, invitanti labbra sulla sua bocca?

Morbide e invitanti.

Ebbe un brivido. Non poteva essere. Lui non era così. John non era così! La spiegazione era un'altra, i suoi sentimenti troppo confusi, e tutto quello che era successo in quei mesi, compresa la nascita della relazione sentimentale tra due dei suoi compagni più insospettabili, rendevano la cosa ancora più ingarbugliata.

John era lì per lui, perché gli voleva bene e lungi da Wally rinnegare una cosa del genere, ma da qui a pensare alla Lanterna come...

Come...

«Ehi amico, c'è un po' di cibo per il povero Wally?» domandò, tentando di scacciare definitivamente quei pensieri così inquietanti.

La mano dal suo capo si allontanò frettolosamente. «Ho appena parlato con Diana, sei fortunato, questa volta puoi ingurgitare qualcosa di solido, ma non farti prendere dall'entusiasmo, non sarà niente di saporito, fritto o grasso.»

 

* * *

 

A volte si chiedeva cosa sarebbe successo se invece che diventare una Lanterna Verde avesse semplicemente proseguito la comune, tradizionale carriera militare. Qualche anno lontano dal proprio Paese, qualche missione ad alto rischio, la probabile richiesta di un ritorno in Patria, una donna, un matrimonio, forse un paio di bambini. Era una visione che gli lasciava un sentore malinconico non proprio piacevole, forse un po' di rimpianto per quella sorta di dolce quotidianità che ora, di sicuro, non avrebbe mai potuto assaporare.

Poi c'erano loro, il Corpo delle Lanterne Verdi, il dovere, il sacrificio, l'orgoglio. Di fatto una sorta di famiglia allargata, una _enorme_ famiglia allargata, complessa e molto indaffarata. E la Justice League, un pezzo irrinunciabile della sua vita, che da dovere diventava responsabilità, da sacrificio, dedizione e da orgoglio, onore. Con i suoi compagni della Watch Tower poteva permettersi di tornare ad essere un po' più John Stewart e un po' meno Lanterna Verde.

E per finire c'era Wally. Sciocco ragazzotto spensierato – a volte persino troppo spensierato! – cuore del loro gruppo variegato, un sorriso che non si spegneva praticamente mai. E se il cuore si fermava, era la fine di tutto.

Lo sapeva, lo aveva sempre saputo, non glielo aveva mai detto. Considerando che la sua vita non sarebbe mai stata _dolcemente quotidiana_ ma che comunque non aveva senso non concedersi almeno qualche piccola soddisfazione. Forse era giunto il momento di farlo.

Per quello, dopo l'ultima missione aveva chiesto ai Guardiani il permesso di assentarsi per qualche giorno. Era intenzionato a proporre al ragazzo di andare a pesca con lui, magari sul lago Michigan. Ormai Wally si era completamente rimesso e aveva ripreso la sua regolare vita a Central City, non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto portarlo con sé e condividere con lui qualcosa di... esclusivo! Del resto dicembre era il mese migliore per pescare.

Una volta raggiunti i laboratori dove lavorava l'amico assunse abiti civili e lo chiamò sul cellulare. Il comodo comunicatore della Watch Tower non sarebbe stato opportuno, per una richiesta così informale.

«G.L.?» Wally rispose, manifestando da subito una certa perplessità. Non lo chiamava così spesso al suo telefono privato.

«Quando finisci di lavorare raggiungimi al locale di Walter, ho una proposta da farti.» 

«Una proposta? Una proposta allettante? Divertente? Preoccupante? Faticosa?»

«Piantala!» lo bloccò sorridendo fra sé. «Te ne parlerò quando ci vedremo.»

«Tra un'ora esatta timbro e mi precipito da te.» Lo udì sghignazzare. «Farò in un lampo!»

Scuotendo il capo chiuse la conversazione.

 

«Un weekend al Lago Michigan a pescare? Wow! Sarà fantastico! Non so pescare, ma che importa? Dormiremo in una baracca, accenderemo il fuoco e mangeremo fagioli! E pesce, certo!»

L'entusiasmo di Wally era il motivo principale per cui riusciva a perdonargli praticamente ogni cosa. Lo guardò sorridendo. «L'hai detto amico, fagioli e pesce. Cosa vuoi di più dalla vita?»

Il locale di Walter era caldo, accogliente e odorava di vaniglia e caffé. In quel momento loro due erano gli unici avventori, se si escludeva il vecchietto all'angolo del bancone che sonnecchiava appoggiato ad una mano.

«Ma... saremo solo io e te?» domandò di punto in bianco il più giovane.

«Sì.» C'era un certo raffreddamento di intenzioni?

«Forse dovremmo estendere l'invito anche a qualcun altro, che ne dici di J'onn?»

«Se vuoi, d'accordo, non vedo perché no.» Non era proprio l'idea con cui era partito, ma se Wally voleva coinvolgere J'onn, pazienza, lo avrebbe assecondato.

«Non è che voglio, cioè J'onn è ok! Ma insomma, per non stare da soli.»

John sollevò lo sguardo dalla pagina sportiva del quotidiano che aveva iniziato a sbirciare.

«Stiamo spesso da soli, Wally. Nel tuo camper, a casa mia quando vediamo le partite, persino alla Watch Tower. Che problema hai?»

«Uh... ecco, nessuno in verità.» Ora era proprio palese l'imbarazzo. Qualcosa che violava chiaramente l'allegra spontaneità che da sempre aveva caratterizzato Flash.

John ci pensò su per qualche istante. Non aveva davvero intenzione di intavolare quel discorso. Era un po' come far emergere dei pensieri che aveva accuratamente tenuto in disparte e ignorato da quando aveva avuto temuto che Wally gli stesse morendo fra le braccia. Pensieri scomodi, ingombranti, spaventosi. «È per via di Batman e Superman?» La domanda era decisamente scorretta, fino quasi ad essere ingiusta. Era chiara a sufficienza da essere compresa da Wally, ma non tanto diretta da mostrare quanto in quel periodo John avesse riflettuto sui propri sentimenti nei confronti dell'altro.

Lo mise in evidente difficoltà. Wally cincischiò con il menu, si morse le labbra, si passò più volte le mani sui corti capelli rossi. Il suo silenzio rimbombò come un'amara risposta.

«Lascia stare, era solo un'idea. Non c'è alcun bisogno di scomodare J'onn, non è affatto mia intenzione aggredirti nel bel mezzo di un lago ghiacciato.»

«Ma non è certo a questo che stavo pensando!» tentò di difendersi l'altro. Gli occhi verdi erano ora sfuggenti, angosciati. La cosa indispose indicibilmente John che si alzò in piedi, afferrando il proprio soprabito.

«John, dove stai andando?»

«Torno a casa. Ho alcune commissioni da sbrigare, prima che i negozi chiudano.»

«E la nostra gita al Lago Michigan?»

John lasciò sul tavolo spiccioli di un caffé che non aveva consumato. «Era solo un'idea, non tanto buona come mi aspettavo.» Se ne andò, forse troppo in fretta, forse con parole troppo brusche. Ma Wally non lo seguì, non lo richiamò, rimarcando dolorosamente il senso di colpa che John stava provando in quel momento.

In effetti l'idea della famigliola felice non era realizzabile, ma il pensiero di avere Wally al suo fianco era stato quanto di più vicino alla concretizzazione di quell'aspirazione irrealizzabile. Non un surrogato, non un desiderio compensatorio. Gli era sinceramente legato, ed era rimasto stupito di quanto forte avesse scoperto essere quel legame. E se un tipo ombroso come Bruce e un uomo limpido come Clark avevano infine ottenuto un rapporto stabile e profondo come quello che ora condividevano, era poi così strano e anomalo che lui desiderasse qualcosa di simile?

Evidentemente per Wally lo era.

Come dargli torto? Era il motivo per cui se n'era andato fingendo di essere offeso e arrabbiato. In realtà si vergognava e avvertiva una sofferenza reale per quello che, a tutti gli effetti, era stato un rifiuto.

 

* * *

 

Villa Wayne lo metteva sempre in soggezione e al tempo stesso lo riempiva di meraviglia.

Enorme, immersa in una zona boscosa. Ettari di terreno gestiti con attenzione, con pinete, frutteti, un laghetto, il campo da golf, un'altura riservata con cimitero privato dove riposavano i genitori di Bruce, e Jason. E ancora una giardino curato, siepi tagliate, piante rare, vialetti ordinati. Statue, fontane. La struttura stessa che ospitava l'abitazione del miliardario era un edificio immenso. Tre piani, centinaia di stanze, un'architettura aristocratica, forse un po' gotica, ma elegante, stile vecchia Europa. E all'interno un'infinità di tesori, libri rari, vasi, quadri. Un valore incalcolabile, il tutto adagiato compostamente sopra la più sofisticata delle basi operative, il cupo, profondo e super tecnologico nido del Pipistrello. Wally entrò, cercando di mascherare quel fondo di reverenzialità che la casa gli ispirava. Non era certo la prima volta che vi metteva piede, anche se non ricordava di averlo mai fatto in un contesto simile.

I corridoi sontuosi, la tappezzeria elegante, la severa illuminazione, tutto era stato ricoperto di addobbi, palline natalizie, luci colorate, nastri scintillanti, rami di vischio con grandi fiocchi di raso. Bruce faceva sempre le cose in grande, su quello non c'era proprio nulla da eccepire.

Alfred lo accolse con la sua proverbiale cortesia inglese, ma il lieve sorriso sotto i baffetti era comunque caldo e ospitale. «Si accomodi, signor West. Altri ospiti sono arrivati.»

Gli fece strada verso una delle grandi sale. Un enorme albero di natale campeggiava vicino alla finestra. Il camino era acceso, il fuoco ardeva allegramente e si avvertiva nell'aria un piacevole odore di resina. Ancora luci e una lunga tavola imbandita delle pietanze più appetitose.

Wally ringraziò il maggiordomo e si guardò intorno. Diana, J'onn, Clark. E poi Dick che chiacchierava con Kara. Era tornata anche Shiera con il suo compagno dopo la lunga missione che li aveva visti lontani per quasi sei mesi dalla Watch Tower. Bruce gli venne incontro, congedandosi brevemente da Jonahtan e Martha Kent con cui stava parlando, schiena rigida e sguardo solenne. Wally addolcì il proprio sorriso, non doveva essere semplice per il più tenebroso del gruppo intrattenere una cordiale conversazione con i genitori del suo attuale fidanzato.

«Sono arrivato ultimo anche stavolta, eh?» scherzò, tendendo la mano verso il padrone di casa.

«Sei comunque perfettamente in orario.» replicò Bruce gentilmente, afferrando la sua mano saldamente.

«Fuori nevica.» disse il più giovane.

«È Natale.»

Si addentrarono nella stanza. Wally lanciò un'occhiata verso le leccornie esposte. «Wow, non avrei potuto immaginare niente di più appetitoso di tutto questo!»

«Alfred ha superato se stesso.» commentò il miliardario. «Ora, se vuoi scusarmi...»

«Va' pure, devi fare bella impressione sui tuoi suoceri!» sghignazzò in direzione dell'occhiataccia che gli aveva rivolto l'uomo. Poi il suo sguardo cadde su una fisionomia familiare.

John si trovava appoggiato alla colonna laterale del camino. Indossava un maglione di colore rosso scuro, con una zip trasversale, si adagiava morbidamente sulla fisionomia possente, sottolineando le spalle larghe e la vita stretta. I pantaloni erano asciutti, ma non troppo attillati, un flute con del ponch in mano, un sorriso malinconico mentre chiacchierava con Diana.

Dopo la loro discussione alla caffetteria di Walter si erano parlati a stento. Wally aveva cercato di riprendere la conversazione, aveva cercato di scusarsi, di recuperare in qualche modo la situazione, ma John era sembrato distante, ombroso. Gli aveva detto che l'idea era comunque poco fattibile, il suo lavoro, il suo ruolo di vigilante, la propria attività come Lanterna, la costante reperibilità presso la Watch Tower, non avrebbero potuto allontanarsi o permettersi una vacanza.

Quel distacco era insopportabile e Wally desiderava solo far capire a John che l'idea di passare qualche giorno con lui a pesca, o a fare qualunque altra cosa insieme, lo aveva reso sinceramente entusiasta, soltanto che, alla fine, aveva avuto paura.

Il problema era spiegargli cosa, esattamente, lo aveva portato a fare un passo indietro.

Guardarlo ora gli faceva ancora più male. Il portamento fiero, lo sguardo severo e al tempo stesso rassicurante, e poi quel maglione che esaltava i pettorali...

Wally sospirò. Stare da solo con lui dopo quello che era successo con Doc, dopo aver scoperto che Batman e Superman avevano una storia, dormire fianco a fianco, scherzare, mangiare vicini, magari lavarsi l'uno di fronte all'altro sarebbe stato troppo. In che modo sarebbe riuscito a contenere i sentimenti che erano cresciuti in lui nei confronti della Lanterna? In che modo avrebbe dominato le emozioni che gli nascevano in petto anche semplicemente guardandolo, come stava accadendo in quel momento? Il desiderio di baciarlo, di toccare il suo corpo, di assaggiare la sua pelle diveniva sempre più forte e sempre più imbarazzante. Come avrebbe fatto a gestire tutto quello se fossero davvero andati a pescare da soli? Il suo indugiare però aveva offeso John e questo lo faceva stare male. L'unico modo per recuperare la situazione era essere infine sincero. Anche se forse l'amico non avrebbe accettato tanto bene la cosa. Forse poteva funzionare per due tipi come Clark e Bruce, ma per John e lui?

Alla fine se lo ritrovò davanti all'improvviso. Così perso nei propri pensieri non aveva fatto caso a ciò che era accaduto attorno a sé.

«Ci risiamo, l'uomo più veloce del mondo è quello che arriva dopo tutti gli altri.» La battuta fu accompagnata da un tenue sorriso. Wally si sentì quasi commuovere.

«C'era ghiaccio sulla strada.» disse, quasi con timidezza.

John gli porse un bicchiere con del ponch e lui l'accettò. Le loro dita si sfiorarono.

«Dunque... non sei più arrabbiato con me?» domandò, esitante, abbassando lo sguardo sul colore violetto della bibita, facendo ondeggiare i pezzi di frutta che vi galleggiavano.

«Non sono mai stato arrabbiato con te, Wally.» affermò John.

«Quasi non mi hai rivolto parola in questi ultimi giorni.» gli fece notare il più giovane, senza mai alzare lo sguardo. Ora che stavano di nuovo parlando, ora che John sembrava aver abbassato l'ascia di guerra, si sentiva terrorizzato.

«Hai ragione, devo chiederti scusa per questo. Sono stato uno stronzo.»

«È che forse hai frainteso... non è che io non volessi stare con te...» riprese Wally, ma fu interrotto.

«Non hai bisogno di giustificarti. Non ce l'ho mai avuta con te, ero semplicemente furioso con me stesso.» Sorrideva ancora, ma sembrava triste. Gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla. «Se mi perdoni ti prometto che ti porto a cena fuori dove vuoi tu!»

«Sembra un appuntamento.» disse il giovane, quasi senza pensarci. Pentendosi l'istante dopo. Scosse la testa frettolosamente. «Ascolta, John, non è che voglio giustificarmi, al contrario desidero che tu capisca perché ti ho chiesto di portare J'onn con noi! È importante, ti prego!»

John inspirò a fondo, si guardò attorno e poi gli fece cenno di seguirlo.

Uscirono dal grande salone e si avventurarono per il corridoio. Camminarono per alcuni minuti, fino a quando la Lanterna aprì una delle porte ed entrò. Si ritrovarono in una sala di più modeste dimensioni con alcuni vecchi mobili colmi di piatti di ceramica dipinta e posateria in argento sbalzato.

«Come hai fatto a capire che preferivo un luogo più riservato?» chiese Wally che si sentiva quasi stordito. Il bicchiere di ponch ancora in mano, non lo aveva neanche assaggiato.

«Non ne avevo idea. Ma anche io devo dirti una cosa e preferivo che fossimo soli.» spiegò l'amico. «Dunque?»

«Dunque.» Il giovane appoggiò il bicchiere sopra una delle credenze. Prese fiato, dondolando nervosamente sui talloni. «Il fatto è che sono successe un'infinità di cose in questo periodo. Molte brutte, molte strane, in qualche modo però anche positive. Voglio dire, Clark e Bruce sembrano felici.»

John fece un cenno accomodante. «Per quanto possa mostrare felicità uno come Bruce, comunque sì, sembra più sereno. Dopo la morte di Jason si era chiuso in se stesso.»

«Ecco, potrebbe non essere chiaro cosa c'entra tutto questo con noi due e la nostra gita al lago, in realtà c'entra eccome!» Gli mancavano le parole. Anzi, gli mancava il fiato per pronunciarle. Cosa avrebbe fatto John? Sarebbe fuggito inorridito? Gli avrebbe detto di non rivolgergli mai più parola? Era lì che lo guardava, gli occhi neri, profondi, non c'era quasi più abituato a vedere il suo colore naturale. Erano così magnetici, così belli...

«Tu mi piaci John! Non so neanche spiegarti bene in che modo! Cioè in un modo che probabilmente non ti andrebbe a genio. E se fossimo rimasti da soli al Lago Michigan forse avrei voluto baciarti... ma io non sono certo Superman, se ti bacio e tu mi dai un pugno...» Che diavolo stava dicendo? Stava tremando! «Ed ora sono qui e voglio baciarti lo stesso, anche se nella stanza accanto ci sono dieci persone! E tu ora mi darai un pugno...»

John si mosse verso di lui. Ma non fu un pugno quello che lo raggiunse al volto.

Profumava di fumo e resina, e di cuoio. Un odore caldo e amarognolo, stuzzicante e sensuale. Wally chiuse istintivamente gli occhi e aprì le labbra, accogliendo quel bacio inaspettato.


	2. Parte 2

LA FESTA DI NATALE – PARTE DUE

BRISTOL - VILLA WAYNE

08:25 P.M.

La bocca di Wally era morbida, la pelle del suo viso straordinariamente liscia per essere quella di un uomo, emanava una fragranza leggera, fresca, piacevole. Doveva essersi rasato subito prima di raggiungerli a Villa Wayne. John spostò le sue labbra lungo la mascella, seguendo la curvatura del collo e affondando piano i denti sulla linea fragile della gola. Fino a quella sera si era sentito un bastardo per come aveva trattato Wally in quei giorni, dopo il suo indiretto rifiuto, consapevole che il giovane non aveva alcuna colpa per quella situazione. Ora invece si sentiva semplicemente uno stupido. Si sarebbero risparmiati entrambi molti turbamenti se avesse avuto il coraggio di chiarire da subito la sua posizione. 

«Sono stato un idiota.» bisbigliò, staccandosi dall'altro quanto bastava per guardarlo negli occhi. Sorrise, trovandosi davanti due enormi globi verdi, spalancati e stupefatti. «Credevo fossi etero, sai, con tutto quel tuo cincischiare attorno alle ragazze.»

«Credevo anch'io di essere etero e anche che lo fossi tu!» replicò l'altro. Poi abbassò lo sguardo e si toccò le labbra con il pollice. «Dunque siamo gay?»

John sospirò. «Non lo so cosa siamo e, francamente, ora non mi interessa.» Con un braccio lo cinse alla vita e con l'altra mano lo afferrò saldamente al mento, forzandolo a guardarlo di nuovo. «Ho rischiato di perderti a causa di Seaform, e poi per colpa del mio sciocco orgoglio. Faremo i conti in un altro momento con le nostre sessualità confuse, quello che so di sicuro è che non voglio rischiare di perderti mai più!»

Wally lo guardò con disarmante felicità. «John, questo che hai appena detto è...»

Lo interruppe premendogli ancora la bocca sulla sua, non voleva sentirgli dire una cosa che lo avrebbe messo in profondo imbarazzo e, al tempo stesso, desiderava con una certa urgenza baciarlo.

Le mani del giovane si aggrapparono alla sua schiena, dischiuse le labbra e lo accolse dentro di sé senza esitazioni. Il respiro spezzato, grugniti profondi, mentre i loro colpi si stringevano e si strusciavano tra di loro.

John slacciò la giacca elegante che indossava l'altro e passò le dita sopra la camicia bianco perla in cerca dei bottoni. Quando lo sfiorò all'addome senti i muscoli fremere e il respiro di Wally bloccarsi qualche secondo. 

«Un momento!» ansimò il ragazzo, aggrappato a lui, boccheggiante con le labbra lucide di saliva. «Tu vuoi... qui? Intendo, vuoi davvero...»

«Sì, lo voglio davvero. Ma non devo essere il solo.» John lo lasciò andare lentamente, con rammarico. Fingeva una sicurezza che non aveva. Del resto era la prima volta che si ritrovava ad avere un incontro tanto ravvicinato con un uomo. Non che in quei giorni non ci avesse pensato. Non che non avesse testato quelle nuove pulsioni. Di fronte a filmati pornografici che vedevano due uomini avere un rapporto sessuale era rimasto interdetto e parzialmente deluso, non aveva provato alcun reale coinvolgimento libidico. Ma ora che si ritrovava in quel ripostiglio polveroso, con Wally tra le braccia, la sua prospettiva era cambiata drasticamente. Aveva visto uno di quegli attori leccare con cura la pelle del suo partner, succhiando e mordicchiando fino a raggiungere la zona cespugliosa dell'inguine e infine glielo aveva preso in bocca, pizzicando i testicoli e lappando la punta priva di prepuzio, rossa e lucida come una enorme e succosa fragola. Aveva provato una sorta di distaccata repulsione e con una smorfia aveva spento il video. Invece, in quel momento non vedeva l'ora di mettere a nudo il pallido torace dell'amico e saggiare il suo sapore.

Wally si passò le mani tra i capelli. Sembrava agitato e trepidante. «Accidenti amico, non ero preparato a tutto questo!»

John si sistemò le pieghe del maglione scomposto. «Non devi sentirti obbligato a fare niente che tu non voglia. Te l'ho già detto: non è mia intenzione saltarti addosso e costringerti a subire qualcosa di sgradevole.»

«Sgradevole?» L'altro bloccò il proprio rapido andirivieni nel poco spazio tra uno scaffale e una vetrina di bicchieri di cristallo. «Ma che dici? È che mi sono sforzato così tanto di contenermi in questi giorni che ora ho paura di esplodere! Penserai che sono un maniaco!» Si coprì il viso con le mani. «Dio, John, sei così attraente stasera...»

Fu troppo. John gli afferrò i polsi e, trattenendolo con forza, lo spinse verso una delle credenze. Il suo anello emise un debole bagliore mentre un campo di contenimento inglobava i piatti di ceramica che vi si trovavano sopra e li trasportava su un altro ripiano, prima che rovinassero sul pavimento con successivo disastro. Bloccò Wally tra il proprio corpo e il mobile e cominciò a sfilargli la giacca e tirar via i bottoni della camicia dalle strette asole. «La cosa è reciproca, piccolo.» gli sussurrò all'orecchio, mordendogli piano il lobo. «Per cui, se vuoi esplodere fa pure, perché io non intendo trattenermi oltre!»

Wally si agitò, strusciandosi involontariamente contro di lui e aumentando la sua eccitazione. «Ma G.L, non siamo preparati... o lo siamo?»

John abbassò il capo e mordicchiò la linea del collo fino al nodo di muscoli sopra le spalle. Il più giovane era teso come una corda, il corpo irrequieto che quasi vibrava, sembrava in procinto di fuggire, invece gli si aggrappò con forza alla schiena.

Il respiro accelerato, il cuore che batteva violentemente, Wally non riuscì a trattenere un guaito quando le dita della Lanterna raggiunsero infine la pelle calda del busto.

L'uomo si allontanò quel tanto che bastava per osservarlo. La visione fu rivelatrice: il torace ampio, la muscolatura tonica, una delicata peluria ramata sopra i pettorali. Piccoli capezzoli rosa scuro sulla chiara epidermide, così invitanti. Vi poggiò le labbra, li succhiò piano e li sentì divenire gonfi e turgidi sulla lingua. Il guaito dell'altro divenne un soffocato mugugno.

John lo afferrò ai fianchi e scese più in basso. Gli si inginocchiò davanti armeggiando con la cerniera dei pantaloni.

Wally contrasse le ginocchia, traballando, la credenza alle sue spalle vibrò con un pericoloso tintinnare di porcellane che, evidentemente, si trovavano ancora in buona parte al suo interno. «John... che vuoi fare amico? È quello che penso?»

I pantaloni scesero sotto la linea spigolosa delle anche mostrando fasci potenti di tendini e vene in rilievo. Wally aveva il pelo ricciuto e rosso che gli spuntava dalla linea delle mutande e un evidente rigonfiamento impigliato sotto la stoffa.

«Decisamente è quello che pensi.» affermò, strattonando i vestiti fin sotto le ginocchia e divaricandogli le cosce. Si udì il suono secco di una lacerazione. Il tessuto elastico dell'indumento intimo si afflosciò di lato svelando infine l'umida erezione. 

Ciò che lo aveva velatamente infastidito durante la visione del film porno, aveva ora un'attrattiva a dir poco sconcertante. John si scoprì curioso, perfino ansioso, di sapere quale fosse il sapore di Wally. Accostò la bocca e leccò la punta lucida, la pelle era calda e appiccicosa, e aveva un gusto speziato, vagamente simile alla liquirizia.

«Oh mamma!» gemette il ragazzo, ritraendo il bacino timorosamente.

John gli passò le mani dietro, palmi aperti saldamente sulle natiche. Lo tenne fermo mentre gli afferrava il membro con le labbra e lo ingoiava a poco a poco. Non era pratico di quel genere di cose, ma l'istinto gridava nella sua testa e lui si muoveva con una certa disinvoltura.

«Oh mammamammaaa!!» Wally dovette portarsi le mani sulla bocca perché la voce crescente fu repressa in tanti balbettii inarticolati.

La Lanterna succhiò quel membro sodo e pulsante, lo circondò con la lingua e mosse lentamente la testa, cercando l'angolazione migliore. Dovette fare forza per tenere l'altro immobile. Lo liberò dalla sua presa rendendosi conto di non riuscire a metterlo in bocca tanto quanto avrebbe voluto, così si sistemò di lato e riprese a leccare, passando i denti lungo l'asta. Quando si azzardò a mordicchiarlo Wally non riuscì più a trattenersi, emise un mezzo grido. «Basta!»

Il tono d'allarme lo preoccupò, sollevò gli occhi temendo di avergli fatto male, ma il viso del più giovane era completamente arrossato e la sua espressione era febbrile e coinvolta. «J...John... se continui così io...»

Sorrise, gli carezzò dolcemente l'interno sudato delle cosce e poi si alzò in piedi e lo fece girare di schiena, curvo sul ripiano del vecchio mobile. I pantaloni abbassati misero in risalto il pallore rotondo delle natiche nude. Lo toccò lievemente alla base della schiena e poi si spinse a massaggiare i glutei sodi. Apprezzava il fatto che Wally non fosse affatto peloso nel fondo schiena, le curve in quella zona erano piene, morbide, quasi femminili viste da quella posizione. Si azzardò a infilare un dito nella fenditura fino a sfiorare la piccola rosa di muscoli nascosta in profondità.

«Ehi?» pigolò esitante il ragazzo a quel contatto.

«Tranquillo.» lo rassicurò. «Non farò nulla che tu non voglia.» Era necessaria un'abbondante lubrificazione e un luogo probabilmente più comodo per evitare di rendere traumatica quell'esperienza. Lui stesso non si sentiva molto sicuro, del resto non aveva mai praticato sesso anale nemmeno con le donne. Ad essere onesti non faceva sesso da ormai molto tempo.

Wally agitò la chioma rossa. «Lo voglio, ma non posso fare a meno di sentirmi...»

«Spaventato?» Concluse l'uomo al suo posto. «È tutto a posto, piccolo, non bisogna fare tutto e subito, soprattutto non in uno sgabuzzino a casa di Bruce» In effetti erano assenti da diversi minuti e probabilmente gli amici si stavano chiedendo che fine avessero fatto. Sarebbe stato opportuno tornare tra loro e proseguire in maniera regolare la serata. Eppure avvertire il calore della pelle nuda e il tremito ansioso di quel corpo guizzante non facevano altro che aumentare il suo desiderio. Aveva lui stesso un'erezione trepidante e insoddisfatta che gli premeva dolorosamente contro la patta chiusa. Si morse le labbra e mentre con un braccio avvolgeva Wally alla vita, con la mano libera si abbassava la zip e l'intimo. «Tieni le gambe chiuse.» gli bisbigliò, curvandosi e baciandogli dolcemente la base della nuca, sulla sottile striscia di pelle tra i capelli e il colletto della camicia.

Wally obbedì, spinse indietro i fianchi e John si ritrovò con l'inguine premuto sopra il suo sedere, mentre il sesso teso scivolava tra le cosce serrate. Il contatto fu come lo aveva immaginato, avvolgente, caldo, unico. Afferrò il membro dell'amico e iniziò a pompare, agevolato dalla saliva e dagli umori che lo rivestivano mentre, a sua volta, gli si sfregava addosso.

I corpi allacciati strettamente, ondeggiavano all'unisono. Cominciarono ad ansimare al ritmo del tintinnare della posateria. 

«John. Dio, John! Non riesco più a trattenermi!» mugolò Wally pochi istanti dopo, afferrandogli il polso. Il busto torto innaturalmente per rimanergli appiccicato, la guancia contro i suoi capelli.

Anche lui provava come una sensazione di bruciore all'altezza dell'inguine risalire fino allo stomaco e raggiungergli la gola. Aveva serrato i denti involontariamente e, per qualche oscuro motivo, il suo anello pulsava inondandoli di una luce verde intermittente. «Aspetta dolcezza, non ancora, non ancora...»

«Non ce la faccio!» boccheggiò l'altro.

I muscoli delle gambe di Wally si contrassero, stringendo ancor più la presa sul suo membro sollecitato, nel frattempo lo avvertì buttare fuori il fiato in un mezzo grido che non riuscì del tutto a smorzare e abbondanti colature calde e dense fluirgli sopra le dita, mentre il cazzo palpitava sul suo palmo in preda all'orgasmo. Pochi istanti dopo lui stesso venne, cedendo a quel piacere travolgente che non riusciva più a contenere.

Rimasero in quella posizione per alcuni silenziosi minuti. Finché Wally si voltò lentamente e lo abbracciò, nascondendo il volto sulla sua spalla. «Wow.» disse. «È stato... pazzesco.» 

«Lo è stato.» confermò l'uomo. «Ma se devo essere sincero non sono del tutto soddisfatto.» gli accarezzò piano la schiena. «Vorrei decisamente fare l'amore con te. Penso che potrei andare avanti per giorni.»

Wally sospirò sognante. «È per questo che mi siete sempre piaciute voi Lanterne, non si trova da nessun altra parte una simile inesauribile forza di volontà!» scherzò. Poi sembrò tornare serio. «Potremmo aspettare l'apertura dei regali e poi salutare i nostri amici e andarcene.»

John ridacchiò. «Quindi anche tu non sei del tutto soddisfatto.» Lo ripagò con un bacio sulla fronte, allontanandolo quanto bastava per guardarlo negli occhi. «Non credi che desteremmo sospetti?»

Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo. «John, mi hai strappato le mutande e sei venuto sui miei pantaloni. Ho idea che non potremmo comunque nascondere a lungo la cosa.»

«Dannazione!» imprecò la Lanterna, scrutando a sua volta la situazione. In piedi in uno sgabuzzino, con i pantaloni calati e le chiappe al vento e la tenue musica natalizia che veniva dalla stanza accanto. Tutto quello aveva un qualcosa di bizzarramente comico.

Wally appoggiò di nuovo il viso sulla sua spalla e iniziò sommessamente a ridere. A quel punto anche John non riuscì a trattenersi. «Potremmo sempre fuggire da una finestra e incolpare qualcuno dei nostri nemici.»

«Ehi, piccolo?» Lo chiamò infine, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle e separandolo da sé.

«Cosa?» Wally lo guardò adorante e John per un attimo fu tentato di proporgli davvero di fuggire insieme in quella serata che sembrava essersi trasformata da travagliata a perfetta nella penombra della stanzetta dove si erano rifugiati. Ma avevano delle responsabilità verso i loro amici e nessuno di loro poteva o voleva ignorarle.

«Tutto questo significa che da oggi in poi stiamo insieme? Sarai il mio ragazzo?»

Il sorriso di Wally si addolcì. «In fin dei conti sono sempre stato il tuo ragazzo, no?»

«Decisamente.» Gli accarezzò la guancia, passando un dito sul profilo lineare della mascella. «Ma da oggi in poi, oltre a guardare le partite o qualche film, faremo ben altro nel tuo camper.» Gli fece l'occhiolino.

Wally arrossì. «Sarà il caso di tornare dì là, gli altri cominceranno a preoccuparsi.»

«E i tuoi pantaloni?»

Il ragazzo annodò come meglio gli riuscì l'intimo strappato e si tirò su l'indumento. «Dirò che mi sono versato addosso il ponch.» Afferrato il bicchiere fece cadere alcune gocce del liquido rosato dal flute che gli aveva dato prima lo stesso John sopra le macchie.

Anche la Lanterna si rivestì. Poco prima di uscire, il rosso lo trattenne e lo baciò sulle labbra. «G.L., il prossimo weekend libero andremo a pescare?»

John si leccò le labbra e ci pensò su qualche istante «Non saprei, in realtà per il prossimo weekend libero avrei in mente altre cose da fare.» Sorrise maliziosamente.

«Suona abbastanza bene.» concordò Wally allegramente. 

Uscirono dalla stanza per tornare verso il salone luminoso e le voci festanti dei compagni.

 

* * *

 

«Bruce?» 

Clark gli si avvicinò mentre stava aggiungendo ciocchi di legno al camino. Sospinse con l'attizzatoio il pezzo di legno nel cuore incandescente delle fiamme e quando vide le prime scintille levarsi verso la canna fumaria si voltò verso l'altro. L'espressione del suo attuale fidanzato era guardinga e preoccupata. La cosa lo mise immediatamente in allarme. «Cosa?» domandò.

«Ho sentito qualcuno gridare, sembrava la voce di Wally.» Clark si guardò attorno e Bruce lo imitò, notando immediatamente l'assenza del giovane.

«Non ho ricevuto segnalazioni dal sistema difensivo, e nessuno dovrebbe essere uscito o entrato dal perimetro della villa in queste ultime ore.» spiegò, considerando che, nonostante l'edificio ospitasse quella sera i più straordinari supereroi della Terra, non aveva abbassato la guardia e tutte le apparecchiature protettive erano in funzione.

«Sì, vero... Però non credo di essermi sbagliato.» Il giornalista corrucciò le sopracciglia e i suoi occhi si assottigliarono mentre iniziava a scandagliare metodicamente l'ambiente circostante.

Bruce lo guardò in attesa. Non riusciva ad immaginare che genere di pericolo o problema avrebbero dovuto affrontare. Non certo in casa sua, non certo con l'intera Justice League presente in abito da sera.

Poi Clark disse: «Aspetta un momento. Ma... Ehi!» Sguardo fisso verso il muro occidentale. Le sue sopracciglia si sollevarono, l'espressione divenne dapprima confusa, poi perplessa.

«Che succede? Cosa stai guardando?» Il miliardario cominciò a sentirsi inquieto.

«Oh.» mormorò l'altro, continuando a fissare il dannato muro con sguardo sempre più sconcertato.

«Oh? Cosa significa “oh”?» Ora Bruce iniziava ad innervosirsi.

Clark sbuffò, sorrise, scosse la testa, aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul dorso del naso. 

«Clark!»

Il kryptoniano si avvicinò a lui, gli sfiorò la mano con la propria. Bruce gli aveva chiesto discrezione in presenza degli altri e lui faceva quello che poteva per non stargli sempre vicino come avrebbe voluto. «Scusa Bruce, è stato un falso allarme.»

«Un falso allarme?» Il padrone di casa guardò verso il muro e poi tornò a scrutare severamente negli occhi azzurri del suo amante. «Vuoi spiegarmi cosa hai visto?»

«Non credo che sarebbe corretto.» commentò l'altro enigmaticamente. «Ma se la cosa può tranquillizzarti, non è niente di pericoloso.» Si curvò, sfiorandogli rapidamente le labbra con un bacio. «Non manca molto all'ora dell'apertura dei regali. Hai foderato il tuo con del piombo?»

Pericoloso o meno, Bruce avrebbe indagato su quanto stava accadendo sotto il suo tetto. Infilò una mano in tasca, tastando il piccolo pacchetto dove aveva racchiuso la vera d'oro giallo. In effetti mancava poco allo scambio di regali e sì, c'era decisamente un buon rivestimento di piombo attorno alla scatola, voleva che tutti si godessero la genuina espressione di sorpresa del suo fidanzato. «Ho preso le mie precauzioni.»

«Bene, amo le sorprese.» Clark gli sorrise dolcemente. «E ho idea che ne avremo anche una in più, rispetto a quelle dei regali.»

«Non so di cosa tu stia parlando, ma...» Lo agguantò al colletto della camicia e lo baciò. Questa volta non si trattò di un tocco furtivo. «Buon Natale.»

Proprio in quel momento entrarono in sala John e Wally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E questo è tutto con questo universo, se vi va fateci sapere che ne pensate di questa storia. Grazie a tutti per aver letto e commentato finora.


End file.
